In the art of traction devices or apparatus for correcting the curvature of the cervical spine of a human body for obtaining a normal anterior-posterior (AP) curve, there have been various devices either purposed or used, for example, the traction table disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,654. As disclosed in this patent, a person reclines on a table, and a force is applied to a harness extending around the person's forehead in order to tilt the head rearwardly and downwardly over the top of the reclining table. There is also a device where the person lies horizontally on a table with a pad under the neck, and a weight pulls downwardly on the person's head by means of harness which extends around the person's chin and forehead. Another traction device involves pulling upwardly on the head of a standing person by means of a sling which extends under the person's chin and with the sling connected to a weight by a cable and pulley system supported by a bracket mounted on a door. Still another form of traction device is used with the person reclining slightly in a chair having a reclining back pad, and the person's head is tilted or pulled rearwardly by means of a harness attached to a weight behind the chair. The harness includes a band which extends over the person's forehead and is attached to a pair of straps which extend to the weight and also around the person's shoulders for attachment to the back of the chair.